Paradox
by leezh
Summary: Doppelganger Companion Gilmore Girls x-over Zach cannot believe he agrees to go to New York with Claire to look for this guy. His name, Jess Mariano, resembles nothing like Peter Petrelli, and hadn’t Peter blown up or gone nuclear or something ?


**Title: **Paradox

**Fandom: **Heroes

**Author:** leezh

**Beta reader:** karathephantom

**Word Count:** approx. 2600

**Rating:** PG-13 'coz of a little bit of curse words

**Summary: **_Zach cannot believe he agrees to go to New York with Claire to look for a guy she claims cannot possibly be her uncle. His name, Jess Mariano, is nothing like Peter Petrelli, and didn't she say that Uncle Peter had gone nuclear – or something?_

**Notes:** It is set after 'How to Stop an Exploding Man'. A crossover with Gilmore Girls, also a companion piece (sort of sequel) to 'Doppelganger', which I recommend to be read before proceeding with this piece. Written for fivebyfiction challenge at Livejournal, though it supposed to be Paire... I guess you can still see it that way, though now it leans more to Jess/Claire! ) As for a continuation, I include a hint of it in the fic, but to be truthful it's still in the brainstorming cabinet. )

**Disclaimer:** If I did own both of these awesome shows, the Heroes universe would be fused with Gilmore Girls already.

**Paradox**

_- New York, a week after the explosion -_

He cannot believe he's doing this.

This, going to New York with Claire to look for a guy she claims cannot_possibly_ be her uncle. He figures that much too, since the name, Jess Mariano, is nothing like Peter Petrelli, and didn't she say that Uncle Peter (_Claire just calls him 'Peter', but whatever_) had blown up (or gone nuclear or _something_), along with his brother – Claire's bio-dad – that fateful night?

But of course he was - and still is - smart enough not to mention that depressing bit of information, and chose to let himself be dragged over.

After all, he knows why she's doing this.

Peter Petrelli, from what he can deduce from her story and the way she told it to him, is her knight in shining armor. Peter saved her that Homecoming night, not only from Sylar (whom he understands is a psychotic killer who has - ew - a brain fetish), but also from the ultimate teenagers' problem: fitting in. Add the fact that the Petrelli brothers – Claire's father and uncle – were ready to sacrifice themselves for the sake of New York, and there's certainly enough reason for Claire to desperately search for their survival.

Because heroes never die. Because she hasn't allowed her heroes to die.

"I haven't gotten a chance to know them well, Zach," she'd said to him before. "I didn't even have the chance to know them _at all_."

Both of them were in her hotel room that night, the same night that she'd told him all of her plans. _New York. Jess Mariano_. And it was the same night that he'd said 'yes' to her request that he accompany her, wasn't it? He'd even given his full cooperation to her 'farewell trip together to LA' scam, down to the part where she'd needed him to pass his parents' approval – they obviously didn't have a clue – to Mr. Bennet.

It was a bit odd for Mr. Bennet to let him and Claire off the hook so easily, but then, the Bennets are moving to another state, so he figures that her father was just trying to make it a little more bearable for his Claire-Bear.

So now the problem that remains is how to track this Mariano guy, because all they know is his name. (_And that he wears leather jacket. And converse. And that he has a book sticking out of his back pocket_.) Sadly, though, those details don't help much if you're not using the police department's database and face recognition software, say, trying to find a mugger.

"He's not listed," Zach says, finally tearing his eyes from the phonebook. The tiny print of the humungous book (_no slightest pun intended_) has burned his eyes for the last ten minutes. "No Jess Mariano, not even a J. Mariano."

He looks at Claire who looks more anxious by the second. "Are you sure it's 'Jess Mariano'? Not 'Jake Mastriani'?

She gives him an annoyed look. "Zach, maybe I was hiding behind that wall, but I couldn't have been than a few feet away from them. I especially cannot possibly mistake his name; he practically shouted it to my Dad."

To be truthful, it was another reason – the real reason – why he was willing to participate in this trip: to prove to Claire that she's wrong. He simply can't see how a jerk like that could be her uncle.

_Somebody has to be kidding me. _

"Okay," he says, giving in. There's no chance he can change her mind anyway. "So, what do we do next?"

"Why don't we go back to the coffee shop? There's always a chance of someone recognizing him."

Zach can't help but roll his eyes. _Didn't I mention that I googled him and got nothing?_

o

"Do you happen to know this guy? He's one of your customers, his name is Jess Mariano."

The girl behind the counter – Leslie, Zach reads her name from her nametag – shows no signs of recognition. In fact, she offers no reaction; she just puts her hands down on the counter and stares at them silently.

"Jess Mariano?" she repeats.

"Yes?"

"Never heard of him."

Zach can feel the dejection in Claire's 'Oh.'

"He's around my age," he says, trying to elaborate. "Dark, curly hair. Wears a leather jacket, has book sticking out-"

"Oh," Leslie finally shows some initiative. _How decent of her_. "I know him. Try Washington Square Park, that's his hang out place."

"Thanks."

o

Fortunately, Washington Square Park isn't far. It's also fortunate for Claire that she's traveling with him, because she'd almost dragged both of them half a mile the wrong way before Zach noticed that the numbers were getting bigger (they started at the 11th) instead of smaller.

They divide the park in two: Claire takes the west side while Zach tackles the east. He's almost combed his part of the park without any success when he notices something.

_There he is! _

A few feet away from him is Peter-Petrelli-slash-Jess-Mariano. He's sitting on a bench, slumped slightly with one hand grasping an opened book and the other one in his pocket. He's lost in his reading.

Zach doesn't quite know why he does it, but he finds himself crouching down behind the bushes to watch him. Maybe he wants to be a spy (or star in a mediocre spy movie or something), because he thinks that the idea of doing so is a cool thing, even though he gets some weird stares from the passer-bys who aren't too busy to notice.

He consults the printout of Peter Petrelli's picture Claire got from her father's campaign website. Yes, there is no doubt that this is Jess Mariano. He looks like Peter, he has the book, and if those observations aren't good enough for confirmation yet, the fact that Claire just took a seat beside him should cover it.

While Zach is watching the silent non-interaction between Claire and Jess (the doppelganger doesn't look like he's noticed her yet), he's frowning at the resemblances.

The similarities are uncanny! Zach had thought that Claire was exaggerating a bit, but now that he has seen the guy with his own eyes, he agrees that Jess Mariano could easily pass as Peter Petrelli's younger brother or even his twin.

_Could he really be-_

Claire's argument comes to his mind now. He recalls questioning her about the name 'Mariano' that awfully doesn't sound like 'Petrelli', and Claire's reply was "If my name can be Claire Bennet, Zach, then why can't his _freaking_ name be Jess Mariano?"

He has to say that he is finally able to see the validity of her argument. _Is it possible that the Petrelli clan is more messed up than I thought they were?_

He can tell that Claire has been crying when he looks up again. He knows, because her face is screwed up and he recognizes the tight grasp she has around herself. It all must be too much for her.

Zach is having a debate with himself on whether he should abort this heartbreaking mission when he sees that Jess has finally acknowledged Claire's presence.

The only problem is he looks at her like she's crazy.

"I'm sorry," Zach can hear Claire's voice in between her sobs. "I'm just-"

To Zach's horror, Jess says nothing, gets up, and leaves.

_That jerk- _

Zach wastes only a few seconds to hesitate before bolting out of his hiding place.

That's it. Zach clenches his jaw. _We're going home. _

"Cla-"

But before Zach can realize what the hell has just happened, he senses his entire body being slammed into something hard (_and – ouch! – it hurts!_).

"Hey-"

"Zach!"

He is completely winded. Struggling to catch some air, he curses the pain that quickly soars to the back of his head.

Somewhere near him, Claire shouts frantically. "Jess! Let go of him! JESS!"

Next thing he knows, he is dropped to the ground. Coughing, Zach briefly catches the sight of Claire rushing to him.

"Zach, are you okay?"

The right answer is no, as the view – no, _everything_ - starts to rotate in front of his eyes, but his automatic response mumbles, "'M okay". He just can't be bothered to think of a different answer; he's busy focusing his energy to keep his balance and restore his breath.

"What did you do that for?" Claire demands.

Jess gives her a shrug. "Just feel like it."

_What the hell- _

Just like that. He says nothing else. No further explanation, no _apology_. He just casts Zach one last glare before turning on his heels, walking away.

_What is wrong with this guy? _

If it was up to him, he'd probably attack the prick for some payback, but when he turns and sees the look on Claire's face-

"Hey," Zach calls out to the other boy, half surprised and half cursing himself for being such a sucker for Claire. "Know any place where I can clean myself?"

For all he knows, Jess can ignore them – _him_ – all he wants, but he halts nevertheless.

"Sure," Jess says simply. His glare stays, though, and that is why Zach now knows something for sure about Jess Mariano.

_This guy clearly doesn't like me. _

o

To tell the truth, Zach doesn't expect Jess to stick around. He half expects the other boy to disappear as soon as he and Claire are out of his sight, but when Zach walks out of the restroom in the cozy diner, there Jess is, sitting on one of the booths, once again with a paperback in his hands. He isn't reading it, however; now he's writing on it.

Zach, once again, has the ultimate debate with himself. He quickly deduces that Claire hasn't been back from her business in the ladies' room, and that means he's left to decide how to precede with her – _their_ – subject of investigation all over again.

_Fuck it. _

He walks up to the booth where Jess is, and then slides himself to the seat in front of him.

After a few seconds of silence and watching the other boy continuing his scribbling – or vandalizing – act on his book, Zach decided that it is he who has to initiate.

"You read a lot?"

That earns him another glare from Jess.

Zach knows pretty much when to take a cue, and he does. Sighing, he reaches for his headphone and retreats to his iPod. Jess clearly isn't much of a talker, and if he doesn't want to talk, that is perfectly fine by him.

He's just turned his volume up a few notches when he notices a different expression written on Jess' face.

"_Should I Stay or Should I Go_?"

For what isn't the first time that day, Zach is amazed.

It's as if Jess Mariano transforms into a completely different person the moment he hears the English rock band blast coming from Zach's earpiece.

"I know someplace you'd really like," Jess says; Zach can't miss the heavy note of excitement in his voice.

o

Jess Mariano (_surprise, surprise_) takes them to a small but very resourceful record store. It turns out that he and Jess (_well, who would've guessed?_) share a rather similar taste in music.

The boys are arguing about Sex Pistols and The Ramones when Jess suddenly pops out a question that once again makes Zach taken aback.

"You two are…"

Zach follows Jess' stare. He's looking at Claire.

"Best friends," Zach replies, somehow feeling amused. "And I do mean, _just_ best friends. I'm not exactly a boyfriend material for a girl, if you can catch my drift."

Jess can, apparently. "You're gay?" he confirms. There isn't an appalled tone in his voice; the way he says it, it's as if he's just asking Zach whether he's a New York native or not.

Zach merely shrugs.

"Whatever floats your boat," Jess says. He flips through some records. "That why she's so upset?"

"Ha!" Zach cannot help but to snort upon the assumption. "Believe me, it's the least of her problems right now."

Jess says nothing. He just keeps his sight on Claire.

"Look," Zach says, clearly catching Jess' wish to know what's wrong with his best friend, "why don't you just ask her?"

Right on cue, Jess gives him his famous death glare once again. He finally moves though, in Claire's direction.

Zach sighs. He's sure he'll get used to the intense glaring sometime soon.

o

They go home, eventually.

Zach eyes Claire, who takes the window seat and is casting a glance outside. Both of them were unusually quiet at the beginning of the return trip; Zach figures that's because they were equally lost in their own thinking.

To Zach's surprise, Jess came around. He would have never thought that the other man was capable of it, but he had indeed taken he and Claire to the bus station, and even (he still finds it hard to believe) sent them off. He did it in his own way, he said something to Claire that prompted her to smile (so he should have said something right), and as for him, Jess just briefly said, "Zach." (And he thinks that it was absolutely the sign that meant he warmed up, somehow).

It all just makes him even more curious about the entire content of Jess' conversation with Claire, back at the record store. They spent quite a long time just talking.

"Having fun staring at me, Zach?"

Zach is startled, but he quickly grins. Claire's sense of humor is back; it is a good sign.

"Sorry," he tears his gaze off the blonde. "Um…"

"He's not Peter."

"Huh?"

"Jess. He's not Peter," Claire repeats. "Not even his substitute. Peter, he's all about compassion. About saving _everybody_. He's the only one that ever makes me feel truly safe, Zach. Even more than my Dad," she pauses, "And you."

Zach doesn't know how he should respond.

For instance, he never thinks that Claire sees him that way. Of course, he knows that she considers them best friends (after all, she's been his, long before both of them dared to admit it), but-

"You're the indestructible one, Claire," he ends up saying.

She snorts. "So?" she demands, for a moment back to her old, popular Claire self.

Zach starts to grin. "So… You're safer than most of us."

That earns him a poke on his arm.

"This has nothing to do with that." Then she adds with an affectionate tone, "_Stupid_."

The grin on his smile slowly fades. He was joking around earlier, but the truth is, it means a lot to him that Claire thinks of him that way. "I know," he says quietly.

Claire throws him a smile after that, and Zach pauses.

He's sure that if there's someone who has seen all of the smiles of Claire Bennet, he has, but the smile that she just threw him is the one he's never seen before. It's something else.

A smile that makes him wonder if it was triggered by meeting a _certain_ guy.

_Okay, with Peter she feels totally safe_, Zach finds himself thinking. _But with Jess?_

He looks at Claire again, now really sure that there is something she hasn't told him.

"So," Zach says, attempting to keep the conversation going. Perhaps later in the trip she will decide to tell him. "After this you're going to Ohio?"

"Mm, about that, I think I'll try negotiating with my Dad," Claire says with a flicker in her eyes, "I'm thinking… California."

**FIN.**


End file.
